


Chemical Reactions - Part 2

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [2]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Teacher AU, Teacher!Barry Allen, Teacher!Reader, no metahumans, rated explicit for future smut, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.</p>
<p>SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.</p>
<p>Part 2 Summary: A weekend shopping trip downtown with Caitlin and Ronnie leads to a chance encounter with the new teacher at Jitters. But he’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. The school the reader and Barry work at a school for ages 5-18. 
> 
> additional notes for this part: I made a change! In part 1, I said Ronnie and Caitlin were married. For plot purposes, I’ve changed it. They’re engaged, not married (yet).
> 
> *I don't own the gif*

 

[Originally posted by superherofeed](https://tmblr.co/ZNGw0m1lrv_Rm)

* * *

You don’t spend a second thinking about the new substitute teacher in the days following Field Day.

You certainly don’t sleep in on Saturday morning thinking about his green eyes and how they’d sparkled when he looked at you. You _don’t_ think about what it would be like to wake up next to him with those sleepy eyes watching you.

You _don’t_ brush your teeth for more than five minutes because you loose track of time, thinking about his charming and sorta goofy smile. And you _certainly_ don’t stand in your walk-in closet in nothing but your underwear. imagining his body pressing against yours. That’s especially difficult since you have the memory of him on top of you after the ill-fated 3 legged race.

You try to shake yourself out of the daze you’re in. You barely know the man! Why should you be so busy fantasizing? Maybe because it’s been so long since you’ve been that close to a man…

Caitlin’s ringtone (“Summer Nights” from _Grease_ ) interrupts your dangerous thoughts.

“Come shopping with us,” she insists right away. “Ronnie and I need to start our registry.”

“But isn’t that something just the two of you should do?” you say as you put on your boots. You know that saying ‘no’ is pointless. And you don’t really _want_ to say ‘no.’ You figure trying to decline is at least the considerate thing to do.

“But it’s a new store and I know we’ve never been there,” Caity tempts you. “You could get a new dress for work,” she says in a sing-song voice, “show yourself off for the new sub…”

“Oh my _god_ , Caity, shut up!” You squeal like a teenage girl in Caitlin’s classes. “Okay, okay! I’m on my way to your place. Just don’t mention him again,” you plead over Caitlin’s laughter. You think you might hear Ronnie’s chuckle in the background. You don’t want to admit it to your friend just yet but you’ll do anything for a distraction from your non-existent sex life and the new hottie teacher, even if that means picking out floral pattern linens and holiday china.

 

* * *

 

But it’s not really a distraction. Sure, you get to joke around with your best friend and her future husband, talking about life and the excuses students come up with for not doing their homework (it’s gets more elaborate the older they get so Ronnie has the best ones). And sure, your input is welcome as they form their gift registry.

How else would they know which gravy boat to choose? Ronnie certainly didn’t have an opinion about that. But he definitely didn’t waste any time bringing up Barry. Their classrooms are actually next to each other.

“He seems to know a little bit about everything science related,” Ronnie babbles, “He could actually be a sub for _my_ class if I ever needed it.”

“Well sure, he’s a substitute teacher…for science. Of course he’s going to have basic knowledge of the various fields,” you mutter, paying special attention to a $200 blender. You hold up your registry scanner to the tag and it beeps. Added. Ronnie with his morning protein shakes and Caitlin with her healthy green smoothies will thank you someday.

“I thought you liked him,” Ronnie comments, picking up on your frustration. God forbid he find out that it’s sexual frustration.

“I barely know him. When I spoke to him on the field, I thought he was a student. He didn’t tell me he was a teacher. So…he’s a liar _before_ he’s a teacher in my eyes.” You’re being dramatic and Ronnie’s reaction of shocked raised eyebrows is exactly what you’re going for.

“ _Okay…_ ” Caitlin cups your elbow and starts to steer you in one direction. “Ronnie, Sweetie, we’re gonna go over to the lingerie section.”

“Sweet!” He says excitedly.

“How about you wander over…over there?” she gestures generally with a wave of her hand towards the men’s department. Ronnie shrugs and does as she commands ( _suggests_? They’re such a great couple.) “So what’s wrong?” She asks you when it’s just the two of you weaving in and out of the aisles of bras, camisoles, sleepwear, teddies, corsets, etc.

“Nothing’s wrong,” you reply, absentmindedly holding up a teddy for Caitlin’s opinion. She shakes her head.

“I thought it looked like you might like him, though.” She bumps your shoulder. “He’s pretty cute. Totally your type. Pretty eyes, good smile, loves kids, I could go on,” Caitlin says, giggling and trying to lighten the mood. “And he didn’t lie to you, he just didn’t have the chance to tell you.”

“Mmhm, who’s side are you on?” You eye her skeptically and she shrugs and smiles.

“Yours, of course.”

“I thought he was a student. Now that I know he’s a teacher…”

“Would you actually prefer he was a student?” She quirks an eyebrow at you, it’s slightly judgemental and you roll your eyes.

“Maybe.”

“Why? Because it would be more fun? A little more risky?” she giggles. You know that she’s joking, of course. Caitlin Snow loves to follow the rules.

“Because there is no better reason than ‘it’s basically against the law’ to make me resist the temptation.”

“But now that you know he’s a teacher…” Caitlin draws on, dodging a rack hanging up fuzzy pajamas, “There’s definitely no legal age of consent laws there. I mean, Ronnie and I…”

“That’s different,” you interrupt her. There are actual rules as Central City Academy against teachers dating each other. They didn’t apply to Caity and Ronnie because they were together before they came to work there.

“What’s different?” Ronnie asks as you two emerge from the women’s section near the shoe department. Ronnie is twirling the registry gun around like he’s in a western.

“Y/N was just saying that the enduring love and passion you and I have for each other is what she wants with Barry,” Caitlin teases, looping her arm around Ronnie’s which is bent at the elbow.

“That’s _not_ what I said!” You defend yourself and Ronnie chuckles, putting on a sweet but smug smile. He holds out his other arm for you to hook onto.

“It’s okay. Like I always tell my students, it’s good to have goals.” You laugh and notice the sparkle in Caitlin’s eyes as she looks up at her fiance. Maybe there is some envy there…

 

* * *

 

Your shopping trip with Ronnie and Caitlin was productive. You bought some new clothes and so did Caitlin, and then together the three of you created an extensive wedding registry.

They have an appointment with their wedding planner this afternoon so you’re about to split up from them when Caitilin suggests that you all get a cup of coffee at a shop you’ve never been to before.

It’s called Jitters.

Ronnie grabs a table while you and Caitlin stand in line. You assume that when someone starts tapping your shoulder, it must be Ronnie. But it’s not.

“Miss Y/L/N and Miss Snow, right?” Barry greets you and Caitlin with a wide grin, stepping into line behind you.

“Hey! Mr. Allen! I mean, Barry,” Caitlin fills the silence because even though he’s tapped you, you’re staying quiet. You’re either surprised at the coincidence or suspicious of Caitlin and her insistence that you all get coffee here today. Did she plan this? “You can call me Caitlin and…” She lets her sentence hang the air for you to catch.

“Y/N,” you add. Barry keeps his eyes on you, he even looks you up and down. You’re sure Caity notices.

“So you ladies having a Girl’s Day Out? A shopping spree?” He gestures to the bag in one of your hands.

“Sort of. But Ronnie is with us,” Caitlin answers, pointing to Ronnie and the table he’s saved. “We’re doing some wedding stuff,” she adds, scrunching up her nose and indicating that she doesn’t want to get into the details. Barry seems genuinely intrigued at the mention of it.

“Oh? So you and Ronnie are engaged?” Caitlin nods and Barry extends a hand to touch Caitlin’s arm. “Congratulations!” His eyes do that thing again, sparkling with true interest, excitement, and kindness. That, coupled with his smile, makes you wonder if he’s actually real or Peter Pan incarnate. Either way he’s dangerously tempting; you’d fly with him to Neverland anyday. His stare turns on you. “So what about you, Y/N? Are you engaged too?” Your eyes widen at his forward statement. Is he angling to find out your relationship status? Why? You want to pinch yourself to stop overthinking.

“No,” Caitlin answers for you. “She’s my maid of honor,” she explains all smiles. Barry looks at you and raises his eyebrows with what must be surprise. “Anyways,” Caitlin breaks the silence, “Y/N, how about I take your bag for you and run it to our table. Give you and Barry a chance to chat. You know what to order for us right?” She nudges your shoulder in a totally obvious way that has you rolling your eyes and Barry chuckling.

You accept it, letting her take your shopping bag. Barry rubs the back of his neck in an adorably awkward fashion. Still feeling some of the dramatics from earlier today, your turn your back to him and face the front of the line. There’s one last person in front of you. You can feel Barry’s breath on the back of your neck.

“So, are you mad at me?” He asks, amusement clear in his voice. You shrug.

“About what?” You fake indifference.

“Umm, about me not telling you I was a teacher? And letting you think I was a student?” He chuckles and you whirl around.

“Yeah, maybe. What was up with that? Why didn’t you tell me?” But he doesn’t have a chance to answer right away because you have to order the coffees for you, Ronnie, and Caitlin. You get them all in to-go cups. Barry orders after you and then you to walk away from the counter to wait for the drinks. He’s smiling at you like he enjoyed seeing you a little flustered. You frown at him. “Well why were you wearing a senior’s Field Day shirt? That’s why I assumed incorrectly.”

Barry rubs the back of his neck again. You take a moment to notice how he’s dressed in a brown jacket, red button up and a blue t-shirt. He shrugs and charms you with a smile.

“Well I can’t win a three-legged race in a tie and blazer now, can I?” You chuckle and he laughs. “One of my students found me a spare. Which came in handy because by the end of the day I was covered in mud, grass stains and a little blood.” You wince and giggle. “Yeah, unfortunately the seniors play pretty rough compared to your students.” You smile, recalling how he’d interacted with your kids. Your names are called and you both go to pick up your drinks. You hadn’t noticed that he’d ordered two drinks.

“Well you still didn’t win,” you say, referring to the three-legged race. The corner of Barry’s mouth tilts up as he shrugs.

“But I did get to meet you, so…I did win.” Barry’s looks like he expected your jaw to drop just like it does. He laughs and blushes.

“Noo, you did not just say that! That was so cheesy! How old are you?”

“But did it work? I’m 26, by the way.” You’re considering your answer when a woman walks up. She’s beautiful with dark skin, brown eyes and hair curled into waves. She touches Barry’s shoulder.

“Hey Barr, I found us a table upstairs.”

“Oh, okay great,” Barry says, slightly startled. He offers her one of the coffees in his hand. He doesn’t bother to introduce you. Iris notices and gives you a lovely smile.

“Hi! I’m Iris,” She extends a hand. You shake it, your other hand holding onto the drink carrier with your three drinks.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Iris! This is Y/N. Y/N, this is Iris.” Barry points back and forth, a little scattered.

“How do you guys know each other?” She asks you. You’re wary of how to proceed. Is this Barry’s girlfriend? Fiance? Wife? You keep it simple.

“Barry just started working at the school I teach at. We just happened to run into each other.”

“Oh! Central City Academy? That’s awesome.”

“Iris works at the CCPN,” Barry informs you.

“Oh that must a really exciting job,” you say sincerely. You can’t play jealous. You hardly know Barry. You didn’t even know him well enough to know he was in a relationship.You look over to Ronnie and Caitlin at their table. “Well I should probably go back over to my friends before their drinks get cold. They have to be somewhere at 3.”

“Oh of course! It was nice meeting you!” Iris says with her dazzling smile. Okay, maybe you’re a little jealous because Iris is gorgeous. Of course Barry would be with her and not you. It’s not fair that he was flirting with you! Or were you just reading into the situation?

“See you at work Barry,” you say, noncommittally. He frowns at you as you walk away but you don’t spare him a look over your shoulder. You’re embarrassed enough.

* * *

Barry watches Y/N walk away towards Ronnie and Caitlin. She doesn’t even sit down though. Caitlin frowns at her as Y/N speaks and reaches for her shopping bag. They appear to say their goodbyes and then she leaves.

Iris watches _Barry_ , looking back and forth between him and Y/N. “She was really cute!” She comments, nudging Barry’s arm.

“Yeah, definitely. Beautiful,” Barry responds under his breath.

“Did you get her number? Ask her out yet?” Iris gives him a cheeky grin.

“No. Should I have?” He looks down at the woman he grew up alongside, the sister who’d coached him about girls throughout high school.

“Go after her!” She takes Barry’s coffee and points at the door.

Barry briskly walks towards the exit. Eddie Thawne, Iris’ boyfriend walks through the door at the same time.

“Barry!” Eddie calls out as the two of them pass each other. “Where’re you going? I thought you, me, and Iris were having lunch?” Barry turns around, the door hanging open behind him.

“Hey Eddie! Yeah! No problem! We still are. I just…just need to go get something real quick. I’ll be right back. Iris got us a table upstairs,” Barry stammers, backing into the door, startling himself and then turning away.

* * *

You’re maybe a block away before you hear Barry calling out your name. He’s half walking-half jogging after you. You stop and step out the way for other pedestrians.

“I wanted to ask you something,” he says, out of breath and finally catching up to you,

“Okay?” You say, a little guarded. Barry opens his mouth and stalls.

“Um…uh…I was wondering…if…you know…if maybe we could…um…” He pauses and you’re itching to hear the rest of that sentence. “If I can sit with you at lunch on Monday,” he blurts out. And then he waits as if he’s actually expecting an answer.

“Are you serious?” He nods. “Are you sure you’re not a teenager? Are you gonna ask to carry my books afterwards?” You ask, teasing him. He grins and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Only if they’re _really_ heavy…like an AP Calculus or AP Chemistry book.” You both laugh.”And I may _not_ be a teenager,” Barry’s cheeks turns crimson red, “but I definitely feel like I’ve got a schoolboy crush.”

You resist the urge to let your jaw drop again. You play it cool, lifting your chin and shrugging. “I guess I _might_ see you in the Teacher’s Lounge if our lunch breaks line up,” you say, which is true. Some classes take lunch at different times. Barry beams down at you; you love how he’s a couple inches taller that you.

“So it’s a date?”

Rather than answer him, you look him up and down, biting your bottom lip. You appraise him which he allows with a smile, and then you walk away.


End file.
